We're Going To Russia
by SweetyBird282
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian head off to Russia... Set after Last Sacrifice, rated T just to be safe.


**Okay, so I'm kinda new at this publishing thing, so bear with me as I figure out how this works :) **

**And just so you guys know, I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter(s)... And I have to figure out what I originally thought of writing after this, cause honestly I just dug this out from far down in the dusty, realitvly un-disturbed depts of my document archive. I wrote this like a year ago... **

**Aaaanyways... enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Rose's POV**

I knocked as hard as I could on Dimitri's door. It took a few moments before he came to the door. "Rose? What are you doing here?" he whispered almost irritated and wrapped his arms around himself as he came out of his apartment, closing the door behind him. Dimitri, being a guardian like me, had gotten an apartment not too far from Christian whom he now was signed to protect. It was a standard procedure for all the guardians at Court.

Dimitri moved a few steps closer to me, making me want to touch him so badly. He looked deadly gorgeous where he stood with his pajama pants and exposed muscular chest, tall figure with slightly messy dark brown hair, and not to mention his deep, deep dreamy dark brown eyes. His naked chest was right in front of me, almost making me forget what I was going to say.

"We're going to Russia," I said, feeling the typical guardian-serious look on my face. "What?" Dimitri eyed me suspiciously.

This was probably the most emotion I had gotten out of him in ages. "Why?"

"Oksana and Mark," I said simply, "they called, or well, I called them, because Lissa wants to meet them since they're the only shadow kissed couple we know of." Dimitri started to protest at that.

"Fine, the only _sane_ shadow kissed couple we know of, and Lissa could learn a lot from them. Either way, they wanted to meet us. Besides, we kind of need to tell your family that you're alive," I said. Dimitri gave me a tiny smile.

"You're right," he said and put his arms around my waist and aimed for my lips. To both of ours surprise, I dodged it. "Really?" I took a step back so I could properly look at him, "just like that you agree?"

"Well, I overheard Christian talk about it with Lissa on the phone, so I already knew that they wanted to go, so it's not such a shock to hear about it. Besides, I really miss Russia and all my friends and family, so if I had the opportunity to just jump on a plane and go there right now, I wouldn't even hesitate to do so," he said almost dreamingly. Almost. A secretive grin crossed my face. "Good, 'cause we're leaving in 15."

Dimitri's mouth almost fell open, something I had never experienced before. "I guess I better start packing then," he said cheerfully, "see you in ten."

And surely, ten minutes later he was by Lissa's place, where we had agreed to meet.

"Dude, you didn't seriously pack everything you need in ten minutes?" Christian asked Dimitri. Dimitri smiled at him. "I did." Christian was dressed in his usual dark jeans, sneakers and t-shirt. This time he wore a plain dark grey tee and had actually thrown on a black leather jacket as well; making him look a bit more like the bad-ass he was, well, by moroi standards at least. Christian had his arm around Lissa, who was looking beautiful as usual, even though she just wore simple jeans, a tank top and a plain black cardigan.

"Whoa," Christian said. "Uh-huh" Lissa said, agreeing with her boyfriend as she got into the car taking us to the airport. "I should totally hire you as my personal bag packer," Christian said jokingly, and made the rest of us laugh. "I'd like to see you do that," I said to Dimitri. He raised an eye brow at me. Agh! How was it that just a nudge of his perfectly normal eyebrow made my knees threaten to give in under me? Figurativley, concidering I was sitting, but still... Not fair. "You don't think I could have done it?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I can't quite picture it," I said and gave him a smile.

"This is gonna be awesome," Christian said in a way that made it very obvious he really meant it. "We could double date and all," he added in a lighter, wanna-be girly note. "Dream on," I laughed. "Oh, I will," Christian smiled.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you two were flirting," Lissa laughed. "Nah," I said and grabbed Dimitri's hand. He first tensed up a bit, but quickly relaxed again. Neither of us was really used to being open about our relationship. "I've got this guy," I said, "it would take much more to get me away from him. No offence Christian." Christian smiled back, "none taken."

* * *

><p>A few moments later we arrived at the airport and within the next half hour we were airborne.<p>

Lissa and Christian got to sit next to each other on the exclusive looking private-jet, which left me to sit with Dimitri. Something I did not at all mind. Since the clock was no more than three thirty AM, and we for once was on a standard human schedule, I snuggled up against Dimitri's chest to get some sleep.

"You're cuddling a lot today, Rose," Christian noted, and almost made me jump. Instead I lifted my head from Dimitri's chest. "Hey, gotta enjoy it while I can. Once we land we are gonna have to be on our guards all the time, Dimitri and me, I mean," I told Christian. "Hey, uh, do you think maybe we could switch seats for a while?" Christian asked Dimitri sounding uncertain, almost like he was afraid of giving Dimitri the wrong idea, "Lissa wanted to talk to you about something, she didn't say what." Dimitri looked down at me and sighed.

"Sure," Dimitri said. "Man, I just can't get used to the thought of you guys dating," said Christian. "You better get used to it, 'cause I'm not planning on leaving him anytime soon, and I doubt he will leave me."

Christian gave me a half smile. "Well, I'm happy for you guys. I think both of you deserved it after all you've been through." I rolled my eyes at that. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate his warm wishes towards Dimitri and me, I really did, but it was just becoming too much romance and love for one night. "I feel like we're on the verge of hugging and making nicknames for each other," I said teasingly, "remember?" Christian laughed softly at my joke refering to when I was set to protect him for six weeks. "Yeah, you remember that, huh?"

"Mhm. Who would have thought we'd actually become friends?" I asked. Christian gave me a knowing look, and changed subject. "So how are you guys gonna fix the guarding?" he asked interested.

"Switching watches, probably. So that I can rest while he's watching you two, and the other way around" I said, feeling kind of sad because Dimitri and I wouldn't get much time together. "Ohh," I said, realizing that was a screwed up plan. "Oh what?"

"Well, we're just two guardians and both of you are royal, which means we should be at least twice as many at all times. Which means Dimitri and I will have to be on our guards constantly, and be with you at all time, which would make it kind of hard to get a chance to go to the Belikov's house and let them know Dimka is actually alive again."

"Dimka?" Christian asked confused. "Dimitri's nickname in Russian," I said flatly. "That makes no sense."

"I know, but I've heard it so many times now that it kind of just becomes natural," I said with a smile. Christian and I didn't say much after that; we just tried to get whatever sleep we could get before our first landing. Obviously we couldn't go from Montana straight to Siberia; we had to land at least once to re-fuel the plane.

After our first landing in France, which was as far as we could go without running out of fuel, Dimitri and Christian changed places again.

"What did she want to talk about?" I asked curiously. "Mark and Oksana, and my family. She wants us all to go there, to my family, and maybe see if we could stay there." I nodded. "I would love to," I said cheerfully, "but we need to re think our guarding plan. We have to be around them at all times, on our guards no matter what."

"Maybe we could fix it so that you can stay with Lissa in one room and Christian and me in another?" Dimitri

"Sounds like a plan," I said and smiled. That smile quickly faded as I realized something. "Viktoria," I whispered. "What?" Dimitri whispered back. "Viktoria, she doesn't really like me. We kind of had a fight before I left to find you."

"Oh, Rose," Dimitri said, his voice was soft and gentle, not at all mad, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you were sort of dead and kind of a monster," I teased, and immediately regretted it seeing his eyes filling up with the pain and anguish from knowing what he did to me back in Siberia.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? <strong>

**Feel free to review, and constructive critisism is always apreachiated :)**

**Oh, and I realized I just might have to re-read the VA series, so it might take a little while for me to update this, but if you guys really like it, I promise you I will try to make it come out as soon as possible ;)**


End file.
